RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Destined Soulmates
by persona3girl2
Summary: After the fall of Beacon, a young faunus man named Silver Adoff who finds another way to restore trust to all kingdom, This is a story of Silver on how he met his true soulmate, Ruby Rose when he was forced to joined the White Fang after his father mysterious disappearances in which his uncle takes over as leader for his brother. Their fate will be intertwined by destiny and hope.
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Destined Soulmates**

 **Chapter 1: Destiny**

In a breezing cool afternoon, a young man, who appear to be in his early twenty, who is shrouded in dark navy cloak with his emblem appear to be wolf-like design on the back, slightly bagging dark gray trousers tucked in his dark brown boots. Where he's currently on the mission to search for an Alpha Beowolf in a nearby village and eliminated it.

It's been several months since the fall of Beacon, with everyone lost all hope of humanity and lost trust in each other in every kingdom. Because of negative emotions, a large invested of Grimm is currently spreading across the continent. However, that doesn't stop the young man, as he still has hope that someday he will help restore humanity's belief to trust each other, and the kingdom. Suddenly he heard a child screaming in same direction he's going to, he quickly used his semblance, he shapeshifts part of his body and run to a speed of light. As he found where the screaming coming from, a young boy, scared corner by Alpha Beowolf. As he Grimm about to harmed the child, the young man then quickly active his weapon that resemble to gauntlets, and it extended it razor sharp claw-like blades to blocks its attack.

"W-Who are you… Are you a Huntsmen?" said the boy, whimpering.

He turned briefly to face the boy a while still blocking the Grimm's attack. He notices, the boy is still crying, and fright. The young man, calmly talk to him and said, "Yes. I am… But don't worried. It's going to be alright. I won't let this Grimm hurt you."

The boy, a who stopped crying, startled to calm down by a kind Hunter's calm words toward him.

"What's your name?" he said.

"I'm Sliver. Sliver Adoff." said Sliver, smiled. After a brief conversation, he punched and stab the Alpha Grimm with brute force to far range trees, breaking it into pieces as it has a hard impact.

"Whoa!", said the boy, amazed.

"Edward where are you?" say unfamiliar voice, worried tone.

"Big Bro?!" say Edward,

"Edward!" say Edward's brother, worried.

The brothers have heartfelt embraced each other. However, it has to cut short, as the Alpha Beowolf quickly recovered from his attack.

"You two should get going... thing will get ugly."

"You're right, thank you for saving my little brother Mr. Huntersmen."

And with that, Edward's brother carried Edward and ran away as possible to get to a safe place.

The Alpha Beowolf prepare to attack and ran forward him.

"Now I can unleashed my true power!" say Sliver, determined. He activate his weapon, switching his melee mode to ranged attack with his gauntlets, as his weapon into mini attached laser gun.

* * *

 _Ten years ago, Sliver Adoff, also known as Sliver Helsing, he is the son of the former leader and founder of was peaceful but now a terrorist organization, the White Fang, Silbergeld Helsing. His father suddenly disappearance, and has be replace by his uncle, and twin brother,_ _Silbermünzen. Things changed, as the faunus began to hate humans, killing them, and want to end the human races._

 _Before his father mysterious disappearances, he once told his son a story of the Silver- Eyes warriors, they are lineage of an ancient warriors before Huntsmen and the Kingdoms were created. They are feared by many Grimms just by looking at them. Silver eyes are very rare trait and meaning they are the bringer of peace ad protector of humanity. Silver-Eyed Warriors can only awakening their powers by grief by someone very precious to them killed right before their eyes._

 _According to to legends, the Silver-Eyes Warriors also has familiar with them, that can help suppressed their master's ability before their power overwhelmed and lost one self. Those familiars are called faunus, however the Silver-Eyes warrior can only make a pact with wolf trait faunus since they are very loyal with the owners. The wolf faunus can't not chose on their own master, but by choice when first meeting them face to face and they Imprinting them. Imprint is when a faunus meeting a human with silver eyes, they'll see a glimpse their future and one day meet again and make a pact with them by fates. After imprinting, the Faunus can be their friend, act like older sibling, guardian, or a lover._

 _The young Sliver comes very interested to the story, he asked his father if there people with sliver eyes are still around, but his father shaking his head, and become saddened. As he tell them the rest of the story to the point that one of the wolf trait faunus betrayed his master and massacred all the silver eyes warriors, leaving only a handful of young and older warriors survivors left. Most of them are scattered across Remnant_ _to remain hidden._

 _Back to reality, with his uncle charge of the White Fang, he was forced to joined the White Fang army despite of a young age. He watched helpless as the once peaceful army to hate group by stealing Dust, killing the innocents, and worst of all, torture them. At a certain of point, Silver disobey an order to capture the human, he instead find a safe place to hide them before being capture and torture. He received an unbearable torture as punishment for helping a human by his uncle. He gets beat up, tied up and have his back whip. After that, his Uncle decides to send him someplace far away that he won't able to survive on his own and he gave him another chance of rejoining the White Fang if he can survive within three months or not, he'll dies a pathetic death in Patch._

 _After arrive at Patch, the White Fang members untie Silver, and toss him to ground where he is too weak to get up or move as he has several bruised all over his body._

 _"Do you think this is too much for him, he's just ten years old." say the White Fang soldier 1#, worried._

 _"Maybe.. but this is what our boss wants.." said other White Fang soldier 2#._

 _"Don't.. just leave him like that... he's deserve it. " say a familiar voice and yet a cold tone._

 _Silver_ _open his eyes slightly to get a close up of a certain person who appear to be in his mid teens, messy spiky silver hair, and golden eyes. He was horrified to see his older cousin, Gray Helsing. He dress in a similar White Fang uniform, except without of Grimm Mask, and replacing with sleeveless top with a long dark gray jacket with black trimmed on the collar and sleeves._

 _"G-Gray... why..You'll one of them!? I thought... we have a same ..goal of bring peace to mankind."_

 _"Oh we did, but not with the likes of humans. They are like parasites, keeping on leaching each other business, using us like animals, weapons, and slaves . I want a world without any single human around."_

 _"What has.. happen to you."say Sliver, teary eyes. "You used a kind person, you want Faunas and Human to_ _coexisted with each other. What happened to the lovely cousin I used to know? Was it all a lie?!"_

 _"Not all of it. I have my own reasons... and I don't want you to inferer with my or father's plans" say Gray, acting hostile towards him. "This is farewell, dear cousin."_

 _"G-G..ray.."_

 _He finally lose conscious as his cousin and his men leave Patch and back to base for instruction. Unknowingly Silver partially awaken his semblance and his body transforms to a wolf cub due to critical injuries he received. 'Am I going to die here... but I haven't found out what happen to my father whether or not he's alive or not. ' said he in his thoughts._

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere in Patch...in a snowy day._

 _"Mommy can I play somewhere in the forest. I want to get some material so I can make a snow bunny for you and Yang because I love you so much!" said a cheerful girl with a red hood._

 _"Alright Ruby, but don't get too far. Bring Yang with you so she can keep an eye on you" she smiled._

 _"Oh ok Mommy"she replied, cheerfully._

 _"Yang will you come with me and help me find some material I need please." she give sister her best puppy dog face._

 _"Well I was planning to build a snowman, but that can wait for another day. Alright I'll help sis."_

 _"Yay! You're the best big sister ever!"_

 _Before Ruby and Yang can go together in forest, Summer gave them one simple advice before leaving._

 _"Be sure not to go too far before I can see you." say Summer, worried._

 _"Don't worry Mom, I can protect Ruby all by myself. And beside, we'll be back right a war before you go to your next mission." she said, with a positive attitude toward her lovely mother._

 _As they arrive in the forest, Ruby and Yang gather materials they need to build each other a snow bunnies and their mother. Each of them split up to get other materials._

 _The young Ruby cheerfully wondering in the deep parts of the forest until, She discovered a injured wolf cub unconscious. "Oh no that poor puppy.. I need to help him." she said, worried. She quickly ran towards the injured wolf cub (Silver, without realized he's a faunus)._

 _"Don't worry little puppy, I'll save you. Please don't die." she cried. One of Ruby's tears splash onto Silver's face, where he woke up to see a bright girl with silver eyes in a red cloak._

 _Suddenly he begin to a see a grimspe this girl's future flashing before his eyes. A young girl, grows up to be a strong innocent girl who dreams to become a huntress like his mother, but her mother dies by an unknown caused. She become strong-willed throughout the years went by. She will make a lot a new friends that supports her and help her on her journey, and one day form a team of three unknown members and the savior of mankind. She will be facing remorse of one of her precious friends killed right before her eyes, and awaken her hidden powers. 'What am I seeing.. Is this ability of imprinting someone?' he said in his thought. He later see a vision of himself with the young mature woman all growing up together and holding hands, and shared their first kiss. With the vision ended, realizing that the story that his father told him was real, not just a fairy tale. He found another resolved once he recovered, he will protect her and be be her side at all cost, even if it's means betraying the White Fang._

 _"Ah you're still alive.. that's good. " she said, relieved "Now I need to batch up that wound on your left paw. What can I used to stop the bleeding." as Ruby begin to wonder what she can just to stop the bleeding, she got an idea she takes out from his skirt pocket, it's a red scarf with a rose emblem on it. She tied it to his injured paw. "That will hold for now. I need to take you with my sister and mom so you can get proper treatment at home." She carried Silver's body and run out of the forest._

* * *

 _Outside of the forest..._

 _"I wonder what's taking Sis so long.. She's never this late." Yang worried._

 _"I'll go get her. Yang, you stay here, and don't wander off." said Summer, serious._

 _"But Mom, I'm coming you she's my sister too."_

 _"No. It's too dangerous.. I don't want to risk you getting hurt. Please just listen to what I-" before Summer can finishing her sentence, Ruby appear right in front her and Yang carrying a injured wolf cub._

 _"Ruby! There you are, Where were you? And what are you holding?"_

 _"There's no time to explain, please I need to get the little puppy some treatment at home, pretty please." she begged her sister and mother._

 _"Ruby.. are you sure? I'm sure this "dog" might be lost and got separated from his family. Is it will be okay to-" say Yang, unsure._

 _"Alright. Let's get going." Summer agreed to Ruby._

 _"What?! Why?" Yang shocked._

 _"Not argument, Yang. I have my reason" say Summer._

* * *

 _After few hours later, Silver gets a proper treatment, and currently resting on Ruby's lap in her and Yang's room . Ruby gently touched and pat Silver's head. She wonders why she wanted to save him, and why she become so attached toward him. Maybe become her fond of wolves perhaps since she has a wooden carves of Beowolfs in her counter that her parents gave her for Christmas. "Poor puppy. You must felt lonely without your family. But don't worry, me, Yang, and my parents and uncle will take care of you until we can tried to find your family."_

 _"For now, I need to come up with a name for you since you're staying for a while. Hmm what should I name you." she wondered._

 _"You're fur looks like the color of silver, just like my eyes, the same innocent look like me."_

 _Before she can think a name for him, Silver woke up in confusion as he is unfamiliar place. 'Where am I? How did I get here?'_

 _"Oh you're awake little puppy. I'm so glad you're alright."_

 _Silver attempt to talk to her normally to thank her for saving his life, but he is unable to awhile in his wolf form. The only thing that Ruby hears is a simple barks. 'Maybe... I can tried change back to my faunus form." As he about to change back, Yang suddenly comes into their room.._

 _"Oh hi Big Sis, Are you alright? You seems down ever since I found the little puppy in the forest. Is something bothering you?" she questioned Yang._

 _"No it's oh ok. I'm alright.. but I want to apologize to what I said.. that it was a bit selfish. I know you wanted to help people and animals in needed who are in trouble. But some reason... I have a bad feeling about our little friend." say Yang, worried._

 _"Bad feeling how?" Ruby confused._

 _"Like if you become too attached, you will regret with the rest of your life._ _He may be a bad influence on you._ _" Yang described her feelings about Silver towards Ruby._

 _"Yang don't be silly. He's just a little puppy. And plus, he's still recovery from his wounds. How can he be bad influence on me?" say Ruby, heartened._

 _"Well... I guess you're right. Maybe I was too suspicious toward him even though we just met. " say Yang, reconsider Ruby's decision about taking care of the little wolf cub until he recovers. " So have you decide on a name for him?"_

 _"Yes I did." Ruby excited._

 _"What it is?" say Yang, curious._

 _"I think I'll name him..."_

 _'I wonder if she name me someone she admires or inspire by. Maybe it's the best to hide my identity and true name for now. I don't them to feel betrayed or harbor a deep hatred toward me if they find out. For now, I wanted to get to know better, and their family if they are good person I can trust especially Ruby.' say Silver, determined._

 _"Silver!" say Ruby in a cheery tone._

 _Both Yang and Silver were unexpected shocked and dumbfounded._

 _'THAT THE NAME SHE COME UP WITH?!' he said, still in shocked. 'Well... I have that coming. At else she got my name right then'_

 _"Why on earth you want to name him Silver? I thought you will name him Ein."_

 _"Ein? But that's sound like a female name. I like that name Silver. It's because I love the color of his fur, and his fur matches my eyes too." say Ruby, smiled._

 _"Come on Ruby, let Dad and Uncle Qrow know about our little friend." say Yang, smiled._

 _"Oh ok!" she smiled back at her._

 _Both Yang and Ruby left room tell their father and uncle some good and bad news of their day. Silver feel relieved, and went back to sleep peacefully. As he haven't felt relax and in peace since the day before his father's disappearance and he started to dream, a happier life._


	2. Chapter 2: Change

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Destined Soulmates**

 **Chapter 2: Change**

 _In the cold afternoon in nice warm house where Ruby and Yang's father, Taiyang who just got back from Signal Academy. He gave his daughters a kind smiled and a warm embraced._

 _"Daddy! Welcome home!" say Ruby, cheerfully greeting her beloved father._

 _"Welcome home, Dad! How was your day at Signal?! Did you demonstrate how you use your weapon or semblance?!" she questioned him in excitement._

 _"It's was alright. It's nothing special just teaching my students the basics about how to use their craft works property, and not yet, but maybe for special occasion." say Taiyang. "So how was your day girls?"_

 _"Our day was awesome, Mommy takes us to a nearby forest and we play in snow, and we went to inside a forest, but don't worried Yang was with me. We were planning to make a snow bunny for you, Mommy, and Big Sis, but..." she stopped before to rethink to how to explain to him._

 _"But what? Ruby, what happened when you and Yang went to the forest." he questioned Ruby, worried._

 _"I encounter injured little puppy alone in the forest, and I tried treated his wounds the best I could it, but it wasn't enough. So I bring him to Yang and Mommy and take him to our home to get treatment here." She explained. "I was wondering if I can keep him until he recovers."_

 _"Ruby, please show me the dog you brought now." Say Taiyang, serious._

 _"Alright… I'll bring him to you." Ruby worried._

 _Ruby ran to her room to get Silver in her room and to show her father. Yang remain silent as she doesn't want to say to him either._

 _Silver briefly wakes up from the noises, and see Ruby and Yang's father for the first time. 'Is that their father?'_

 _"Ruby, You shouldn't bring stray in this house."_

 _"But I..I" unsure how to explained to him. Yang step in and sided with Ruby to explain to Taiyang._

 _"But Dad don't get mad at Ruby, he was hurt.. Ruby can't just leave him here, she had to helped him, he was injured badly that he nearly died there." say Yang explaining the situation to him._

 _"Yang..." say Ruby._

 _"I said the same thing too, but I have to side with Ruby. Please just let her keep him until whether or not we should keep Silver after he recovers. "_

 _"Silver?" say Taiyang, confused._

 _"Yeah that the name Ruby come up with. I know it's a bit ironic because his fur, but I suggest Ein though."_

 _"Ruby, Yang, it doesn't matter. I still don't want you to keep taking of him... he might be dangerous. Who is suggest to take him here?"_

 _"Please dear, don't get mad about them, I was the one who agree_ _d of Ruby taking home with us." Summer suddenly appear, who was finish cooking for dinner._

 _"Honey, But why you agreed with your daughter keeping him." he asked her._

 _"I have my reason, and I don't want to talk about it in front in our kids. Please just let Ruby take care of him. Or you want to wait for Qrow until he comes back from his mission which is tomorrow since he's in charge of keeping an eye of them."_

 _"Urgh.. Not him. He'll agree with everything them especially on Ruby." He grunted as if he doesn't want her to mention him. He then give a second thought and decides. "Alright fine. You can keep him until he recovers and I might change my mind to keeping him as well."_

 _"Really?!, yay thanks Daddy!" Ruby smiled._

 _"I can't stay mad at you, Yang and your Mom." he fainted smiled._

 _'I don't believe this.. Yang and Miss Rose stood up for Ruby. They truly love her so much. I was wonder why there father distrust strays.' he say in his thoughts. 'Can he... see though my disguise or I remind of someone.'_

 _And with that as Ruby and Summer went to the dining room to go eat dinner. Before rejoined them for dinner, Taiyang briefly talks to Yang. "Are you aware that Ruby taking care of is not a dog."_

 _"Yeah, but I don't want to hurt her feelings. Maybe when the time is right." she agreed with her father._

* * *

 _The next day before morning..._

 _In the middle of the night, Silver heard a faint conversation outside of Ruby and Yang's room a while he's half asleep._

 _"Summer, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him here. I mean, something not right about him. He's not just an originally wolf cub."_

 _'What? he is talking about me?' Silver questioned in his thoughts._

 _"Tai.." say Summer, sadden._

 _"What if he's somehow related to "him" in any way. Why did you agreed with Ruby to bring him here. Does he remind of you of someone."_

 _"Maybe.. but I haven't even contact him since his disappearance. I'm sensing his presence, but it's very weak, and I can't pinpoint his location. However I'm still not giving up finding him." she explained._

 _"Summer.. do you still have feeling for him." he asked her about the 'special someone' he's referring to._

 _"No... I don't. I still loved you no matter what. And beside... he's already married to someone and had a son together."_

 _'Don't tell me.. is she referring to..?!' Silver slight shocked._

 _"Siber is still my_ _familiar and contract. I love him as a big brother figure, but I can't risk of losing him again like before when we were still in Beacon."_

 _'I don't believe this... she knew my father. That means.. she's a silver-eyed warrior too. My father's master..'_

 _Taiyang remain silent. He walk away and head to bed to get some sleep. Summer however, falls to the down, and weep to the floor. She whisper to herself, "Why can you ever trust him. You still can't forgive him after he did to me."_

 _' Miss Rose...' he say in sadden tone._

 _In the following morning..._

 _Silver can't stopped thinking about from late night about Summer and Taiyang. He wonders in his mind_ _, what happened between my father, Miss Rose, and Mr. Taiyang that make him so much distrust over him. He looked at Ruby, peacefully sleeping a while in her arms._

 _'Ruby,...' he say, sadden._

 _Before he can comforted her a while she still sleeping, he notice Yang, who was awake this whole again. Yang's eyes shows of distrust and doubts. She turns around to the side, and went back to sleep._

 _'Was Yang listening to the entire conversation from later night.' he wondered._

* * *

Back the present...

He using his weapon' ranged attack and aim it at the Alpha Beowolf, but only damaged it slightly. Suddenly the Alpha Beowolf howling call and summoned more of it's kind and surrounding Silver.

"Playing dirty huh? Well I guess I have to do this the old fashion way." said Silver, determined.

He deactivated his weapon, and he transformed halfway of his wolf beast form, with only his arms and legs intact. He began to slash with his razor sharp claws and zig-zag across the field of Beowolfs in top speed, killing it one by one as it dissolves into black nothingness. He then shape shift his arms back to normal so he can reactivated his weapon and use his main melee weapon and slice n dice the Grimms body parts. And deliver the finishing on the last Beowolf before moving on to the Alpha Beowolf.

"You'll mine!" he yelled at the enemy.

The Alpha Beowolf howl in furious rage and charge at him.

He uses the snow the ground and swirl around like a tornado creating a blizzard and disappear into a cold mist. The Alpha Beowolf becomes confused as it search for it's prey. Silver reappear behind the Grimm and makes a counter attack and cut off the Alpha Grimm's head off completely before the body collapse and dissolve completely with no trace. He takes heavily breaths after a long fight before retain his position. He takes off his hood revealing his Faunus trait, only to feel the nice cold breeze through his hair.

"That was a difficult enemy to defeat. I guess I should report it to my client." he say, slightly smiled. "But it's nice to challenge new things. But for some reasons, something not right. I defeated the Alpha just like my client send me, but why do I have a feeling there another enemy nearby."

Before heading back, he gets attack from behind by incoming enemy that he wasn't expect, crashed into a branch. Silver bleed though his head slightly, he takes a look briefly on the unknown enemy, in shocked as that it turns out to be another Alpha Beowolf.

"No way. There's another Alpha Beowolf.. That wasn't what my client told me." say Silver, furious. "I-I can't not die here!"

* * *

 _3 months later after he was taken in care by Ruby and her loving family until he recovers. After that, he decides to stay with her and become a family pet. They decide give a name for him, which is Ein, as his official name as a new family member. However, Ruby still insist to call him Silver, so the whole family decide the name Silver should be a nickname for him, which makes Ruby happily accept it. Silver feels like he a got new life and family again that they truly care about._

 _Since then, Yang fully trust him and he see her like a big sister figure, Summer and Taiyang stopped fighting and accepted their differences, he started to see Silver like a son he never knew and loves him very much, although he's not aware of his true identify, Qrow, after meeting with him and accept him quickly just like Taiyang said about him, see him as a cool uncle figure. As for Ruby, he see her something different toward her, like a warm feeling that he want to hold tightly and comfort it even though Ruby is still a child, he see her as a young sister and a lover when she gets older. Right now, he doesn't want to pursue his relationship with her at a young age as he not ready to revealed his identify to her yet._

 _Later on Valentine day in the afternoon, with both Ruby and Yang got off at school, he and Taiyang waited for them before heading home._

 _"Hi Daddy!" say Ruby, cheerfully._

 _"Hello my little rose, and sweetheart!" say Taiyang._

 _"Dad, don't call me that, it's too embarrassing." Yang blushed._

 _"Alright, Yang I won't call you that. What about little bear, princess, or even Goldilocks."say Taiyang, still smiling._

 _"No that too embarrassing. Those names at too girly, I rather be prefer as firecrackers just like Uncle Qrow calls me since I like that nickname very much." Yang suggested._

 _"Oh.. I might think about it." he frowned a bit. "So.. how was your day in school?"_

 _"It's was great Dad, I receives a lot of valentine cards and chocolates from my classmates in my class. I was like the popular a girl in school." say Yang, full of enthusiasm._

 _"That's great, Yang. Good for you. You must of got you're charms from me." he slightly praised her daughter._

 _"Really?" Yang seems unsure._

 _"So Ruby, did you receive a valentine in your class as well?" he questioned her._

 _"Nope. I didn't. Although I received some from my friends. Nothing special. Is something wrong about me because I'm different or my personality." Ruby a bit sadden._

 _"No that's not true, your special. It's takes time to get used you and will accept you for who you are." he encourage Ruby's confident._

 _"Dad don't worry so much about her. I gave her some of my chocolates since I'm not really much of a sweet tooth."_

 _"Ruby.." Silver sadden._

 _He walked toward Ruby, jump into her arms and lick her gently._

 _"Aww, Silver, that tickle, but thank you so much for making me feel better." she giggled in delight._

 _Taiyang and Yang both look at them in relieved as they were glad to see her smiled again._

* * *

 _Later halfway of heading home, Yang and Taiyang has father to daughter conversation again, a while Ruby and Silver up ahead unable to hear their them._

 _"It's kind of strange. Ein only comes to Ruby more affectionately than us. He only licks us only by the hand and cheek when he's in a good mood... why is that." he wondered._

 _"That normal.. and besides, I don't like being lick on the face or even on the lips."_

 _Taiyang remain silent._

 _As Silver comforting snuggle in Ruby's arms, he notices someone was watching him. He struggled off and safely land it on the ground._

 _'Is that... Gray?!'_

 _'Silver.. so you're still alive after three months has pass, and yes it's me.'_

 _'Huh? you can hear my thought?' he shocked._

 _'I'm speaking to you telegraphy, let meet up somehow deep in the forest. I'll be wait of your report. Come alone without your "family". '_

 _'Gray..'_

 _"Huh? What's wrong, Silver?" Ruby worried._

 _Silver ran the forest looking for his cousin whether or not he's actually there._

 _"Let him go, Ruby. He's has to do his business somewhere safety without being looked." say Yang._

 _Silver searching for his cousin just like he said to meet him in the forest until he finally found him leaning on a tree facing up to look at the clouds in the sky._

 _'Gray.'_

 _He turned to see his cousin again, but in his wolf form._

 _"It's about time... How long are you going to stay in your wolf form." Gray annoyed._

 _'Not for long.' he replied. He slowly changed back to his human form. With his torn clothes still intact like before. "Happy now... cousin."_

 _"No comment.. However my father sent me to bring you back to the White Fang since you were able to survive for 3 months. But don't worry, I won't tell father about you stay with disgusting humans and pretending to be their house pet." he say, cruelty._

 _Silver glared at him._

 _"Before I can forget, here are a new set change of clothes. Now go change now."_

 _He takes the clothes that Gray brought for him, and change behind the nearby tree._

 _A few minutes later. After he changed, he hesitant whether or not to still keep the handkerchief that Ruby gave him as a gift of becoming a part of their family. He instead flip his handkerchief with rose emblem to other side, and hide it underneath his left fingerless gloves._

 _"I'm back, so why does Uncle wants me so suddenly even after I disobey an order him once." he asked._

 _" My father said it's time to get you a second chance for your next mission."_

 _"What mission?" he questioned him._

 _"He wants you to kill someone special for us. You may know who."_

 _"Who?" he questioned a while retain his serious expression._

 _"You'll see.." he grin, evilly. "You'll have until tomorrow morning to say your goodbyes to only one special person. After that, I will fetch you and bring you to your next mission. Do you understand, Silver?"_

 _"Tomorrow?... Can you tell Uncle to give me a little more time like maybe about a week." Silver worried and yet slightly frightening by his uncle's order that was given by his cousin._

 _"I'm sorry, but I have to sadly decline your request. My father give me strict orders to bring you back to the White Fang. You should be thanking my Father... That he gives you some time to spend your last time with your new family. Give it some thoughts of your decisions." he say, in a solemn tone._

 _Silver seems sadden._

 _"Oh.. and one more thing.. if you ever betray our organization, we'll will hunt you down, and kill you." he threatens him._

 _After he leaves, Silver slightly unfold his glove that slightly revealed his red handkerchief he was actually hiding it from his cousin. As he was afraid he might taken by force or tear it to shed. He gently touched it, and looked a bit anguished as he doesn't want to depart his new family that gave him a new life even though his false appearance as a family pet was a lie, especially Ruby._

 _'Do I really have to leave my new life behind.. But I still want to find out what happened to my father whether he was kept captive so that my uncle would take his place or far worse... That I don't want think about any further.' He said in his thoughts. 'If this is my final decision... I want to give her something in return.'_

 _Later he change back to his wolf form and return to Ruby and her family to go back home._


	3. Chapter 3: Sorrow Departure

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Destined Soulmates**

 **Chapter 3: Sorrow Departure**

 _After dinner, Ruby and Yang head to bed as they have a big day tomorrow with Ruby is going to hang out with friends and Yang going to see a concert with one of her classmates._

 _Ruby still down that she didn't received valentine from her class except her friends, sister, and family. Even though she suppose to feel happy and joy she receives some from her friends, but she feels something empty inside she can't figure out._

 _"Ruby.. Are you still down that you didn't received valentine in class?"_

 _"Yeah.." said Ruby, slightly depressed._

 _"Don't worry.. maybe next time for sure someone who admires you greatly and he was too shy to confess their love to you." Yang comforted her._

 _"I already have someone I like.." she say._

 _"Really?! Who is it? Is it from your class, older or younger than you, or a teacher?" Yang completely mind blow by Ruby's suppose claims._

 _"He doesn't attend our school though."_

 _"Oh.. then who?" she asked her curious._

 _"It's Silver our beloved pet!" Ruby affectionately hug Silver tightly in delight._

 _"*chuck* you silly goofy funny loving Ruby, he's a dog. It's impossible. Is he like your prince or your knight in shiny armor. " she joked._

 _"Maybe a prince." she blushed._

 _Silver blushed slightly._

 _"Keep dreams.. let's talk about this to Mom and Dad and think about what are they going say about your "relationship" with Ein. Goodnight." Yang turned the light and go to sleep in her nice comfortable bed as she drift into a good night sleep._

 _"Goodnight, Yang.."_

 _Before Ruby goes to bed, she places Sliver inside the blanket so she can sleep with him. And finally she fell asleep_ _._

 _Silver overheard Ruby a while she sleep talking in her sleep._

 _"*snore* You're your soft and fluffy that I want to stay by side forever.. I wish you were able to transform into a human.. so that you can be part of our family."_

 _He appear to be puzzled and mix feelings whether or not that how she feels about him a while she dreaming about him. But this is the last time he will spend time with Ruby and her family as he has to back to the White Fang._

* * *

 _In the middle of the cool breezily night, where everyone fasts a sleep after a long day from work, school, and teaching. Except Silver, who make his decision to come back to the White Fang so that he can find about his father's disappearances. He went back to normal, and cover himself with a cloak that he made when Ruby and Yang were at school, Summer at her usual missions, and Taiyang teaching at Signal._

 _Before he leaves, Silver places a small organized gift box he made for her about few days before Valentine Day, next to her bed. He softly whispers to her, "Ruby... I'm sorry I have leave. I wished I could stay a longer with you, Yang, Miss Rose, Mr. Taiyang, and Qrow. I really appreciate the love and caring you have given me when I was still wounded as a wolf cub, you never abandon me… but you save me from my burdens I endure. You're my savior, and…" He paused a bit, and he gentle stroke Ruby's head. "…The only person I cherished the most the all." He kissed her on her forehead._

 _As Silver quietly leave Ruby and Yang's room, Ruby wake up from a strange dream that involves with her mother and her beloved pet, who suddenly turn into a young boy with short silver hair and golden eyes. She is unable to hear his words to her.. however he slightly smile at her, teary eyes. Ruby try to look around for her pet Silver everywhere, and notices a small decorated gift box attach with a small tag that said "To my precious friend, and family, Ruby"_

 _"Huh? It this from Yang, Mommy, or Daddy? No. if it is.. it would be said sister or daughter." she wondered. "But now it's not the time. I'll open it later.. I need to find Silver." She desperately search for her cloak, but have no time for it, so she wears her sister jacket instead despite being a little too big for her, and ran out of the house to search for her pet alone without notifying her family._

* * *

 _Ruby later first start searching in the forest where she first met him in the beginning of winter._

 _"Silver! Sliver, where are you?" she yelled._

 _As she continuing finding around the Forest, she spotted a unknown strangler alone gathering some water in nearby Lake. She wonders why he's alone in the middle of the night, so she walk toward and gently pull his cloak and said to him, "Um... Excuse me.. I'm sorry I bother you, but... Have you seen a small puppy with silver fur and golden yellow eyes-" Ruby suddenly stopped and she was overwhelming by the strangler's face in which it was a exactly spitting image of the young boy she saw in her dreams. She also notice around his left wrist is the same red handkerchief that she give to her pet._

 _"Silver? Is that really you?" she questioned him out of curious._

 _"I'm sorry... I'm not. You must have mistaken me for someone. It just confidence that I have a similar trait to your lost pet, little girl." He lied to her._

 _"Are you sure? That handkerchief is the same one I give my pet."_

 _"A lot of people has a the same handkerchief."_

 _"No it can't be... My Mommy made that for me as a lucky charm when I don't get scare of being myself and is the only one with a family emblem on it. Please tell me the truth.."_

 _Silver silent, sadden._

 _"Fine... Don't tell me. I guess I may be wrong. I do mistaken you for someone else. I guess I should look somewhere else." Say Ruby, crying._

 _Before he can leaves, Silver saw one of the tree branches, a big one at that, was about to fell on Ruby. Silver ran toward her and yelled, "Ruby! look out!"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Silver successfully push her to safely and she was unexpectedly land it on top of him._

 _"Oh my gosh.. I'm so sorry. I'll get off." She quickly takes a few inches away of him to give him her personal a while she extremely blushed with her cheek still red._

 _"No it's fine.. I'm oh ok with it." he slightly blushed._

 _After a few minutes to cool things down, they have a proper conversation._

 _"I knew you save me! Silver, it really is you!" Said Ruby, smiled._

 _Ruby embraced him, tightly a while she hides her face as she doesn't want him to see her crying. Silver, who stilled worried about her, he too hugged her back too._

 _"Silver, you got a lot of explaining to do.. How were you able to transform into a human, Why are you running away from us even though you wanted to stay with us, and why do to you lied to me?" She asked him a while she still crying._

 _"It's hard to describe to you at the your current age that you won't be able understand until you get older, I have my reason, and I don't want you or your family involved with my personal affairs.. And I have to go back to the place I belong to." He explained. "And also... I'm not really a human, but a Faunus who has ability to transform into "puppy" at will."_

 _"Oh I see... That will explain why you were able to go to the bathroom inside in our toilets and able to watch your paws in the sink rather than outside." She stopped crying and had calm down a bit._

 _"Is that all of your questions to asked me before?"_

 _"Nope just one more... after you made back safety. Are you going to come back to visited us?"_

 _Silver becomes very sadden, he stop hugging her and he help her up. "Ruby.. I don't think I won't be coming back here ever again."_

 _"What.. why?" Ruby becomes very sad._

 _"It's not you... it's myself... For the past three months with you and your family, were the best things in my life. However.. I don't want you to get involves with my burdens, and I can't tell you what it is since if you knew the truth about me... You will be hurt even more."_

 _"Silver..." she worries._

 _"Ruby.. Please.. Promise me.. you won't tell your family especially your sister and your father about my true identity or my where bouts." he plead Ruby._

 _"I promise.."_

 _"Good... but before I go. Do you still have the gift that was leave by your bed?" he asked her._

 _"Yes.. but I didn't know who would belong to. I know it's not from one of my family" she replied._

 _"Open it. I'm sure you will love it what inside."_

 _As Ruby open the decorated gift and she was be overwhelming with excellent. Inside of the small box was a beautiful red rose hairpin._

 _"Wow! I love it so much!" say Ruby, excited in delight._

 _"Happy Valentine, Ruby."_

 _"Thank you very much for this pretty gift. How or where did you get it?"_

 _"I actually bought it at a jewelry and accessory shop close to Signal Academy because the rose hairpin remind me of you."_

 _Ruby is full of joy and yet sadness the gift that Silver give her as both is wonderful and yet it feels like a departing gift. She smiled at him, teary-eyes._

 _Suddenly she heard a familiar voice somewhere nearby "Ruby! Where are you?"_

 _"Yang?.." she shocked._

 _"I hope my dear Ruby is alright. Why would she come here. It's dangerous at night." say Summer, worried._

 _"Don't worry, honey.. We will find our daughter." Taiyang comfort his wife._

 _"Mommy.. and Daddy too?"_

 _Silver comes close to Ruby and whisper to her ear and said, "Go to them.. they need you."_

 _As Ruby was about to turn around to Silver and to ask him about what does he means, but Silver wasn't here as if he vanished from thin air. She was become emotionally confused after his departure._

 _Before she breaks down in tears, she heard Silver's voice one last time._

 _"Don't cry, Ruby, even if we are apart from each other... I'm sure we will meet again in the near future."_

 _"'Silver..." she wiped the tears from eyes and calm down. In her heart, she trust his kind words to her, knowing they will meet again somehow._

 _"Ruby there you are! Where were you? You know it's dangerous to be here. You got a lot explaining to do-"_

 _She embraced her mother, warmly._

 _"Ruby? Is something wrong? Where's Ein?" Yang questioned her._

 _"He found his family and went back to their home." she lied._

 _She holds the present Silver gave her tightly a while she holding her emotions._

* * *

 _The following day... Silver's cousin pick him up and drop him off to his next mission in somewhere near Vale. Where he unexpectedly see his uncle. The same appearance he last saw him, His shallow golden eyes short silver hair, a scar across his left eye, and his Faunus trait wolf tail. He wears a platinum suit with black collar shirt. Right next to him is a young women with short sky blue dye wavy hair with some of natural hair color orange showing on the back is her hair, but the color of her eyes are unknown since she wears Grimm mask to conceal part of her face, her Faunus trait to appear to be fox ears._

 _"Uncle.. What are you doing here?" He coldly question him._

 _"Is this how you greet your me, your dear uncle. I'm so glad you're alright and well." He said, sarcastically._

 _"Don't pretend you care about me. You want me dead to begin with after my Dad's disappearance." He seems disgusted by his Uncle lies._

 _"I'm not.. If you have died... It will break my heart."_

 _"Let just get it over it. So who do you want me to kill." He asked._

 _"Oh so my son tells you some detail about the mission, but he didn't tell you who." He smirked._

 _"You guys keep saying that, who is the person I know?!"_

 _"I'll bring him right now. Fei bring the poor soul now."_

 _"Yes sure." say Fei._

 _As she brought the prisoner, she untie the bag around his head and remove it revealing that Silver was horrified and shocked to see._

 _"No it can't be... Father?!" His eyes widened._

 _His Father in terrible bad shape with so many scars, bruises, and burns all over his body with only wearing trouser in tears and cuts. His feet is covered in blood, his arms in chains to his back, and his face he has blood from his forehead and cheeks. He wears a bandages on his wrist, chest, legs, and covering his left eye._

 _"I can't believe this.. You're alive. How does this happened."_

 _He turned to his Uncle and glared at him._

 _"You did this...you kidnap my father, and torture my him... How could_ _you.. "_

 _"I did it out of jealousy and hatred. I knew one day I will take over the White Fang. "_

 _"You cold heartless monster!" he yelled._

 _"S-Silver..." he say, with concerned expression upon his face._

 _"Father, it's okay.. don't talk.. save your strength."_

 _"Son.. this is a trap.. you must hurry.. and warn Sum-" before he can finish his sentences, his brother kick him in the back._

 _"Silence Siber.. I don't want you to ruin the surprise."_

 _"What surprised? Not only you want me kill my father, but there was someone else as well?" he questioned him._

 _"Yes.. there is. I send a concern fake mission request that my brother's master will surely accepted." he explained to Silver._

 _"What request? What did you wrote?"_

 _"It said, "Please help find my Father. The last time I saw him was in somewhere near Vale and he never come back. Please come! signed Silver Helsing"_

 _"What?! No.. I never send that request... then that's mean.."_

 _"Yes the second person I want you to next is Summer Rose."_

 _Silver express with great fear and worry as he doesn't want Ruby's mother, Summer to get involved. "No.. Not her.. Leave her out of this."_

 _"Huh? How do you know Summer? You never met her.. Unless." he looks suspicious toward him._

 _"No.. I don't know her." Silver lied try to retain his composure toward him._

 _"Really? You seems very shocked and scared when I mention her. If you don't tell me what's your connection toward her, then I'll just bring her."_

 _"Uncle, what are you doing?" he question him, scared._

 _Silver's uncle suddenly disappear into thin air._

 _He was overwhelmed shocked._

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere far away from Patch._

 _Summer headed to her destination for her mission. Although, for some reason, she became suspicious about the mission she accept. 'Why do I get a feeling this is a trap. Whatever it is. I will take the risk in order to save Siber, my familiar.'_

 _Suddenly she felt like someone was following her._

 _"Who's there?" she said, serious._

 _Revealing was her former friend, ally and family,_ _Silbermünzen._

 _"You.. Where's my familiar.. Where's Siber, M_ _ünzen_ _?" she said, serious._

 _"You will be joining him soon, my dear." he grin._

 _Before she can take her weapon. She was knock out from behind and lost conscious._

 _'Siber...'_

* * *

 _After a minutes.. His uncle reappear with Summer, tied up from the back, and unconscious._

 _"Miss Rose!" he yelled, worried._

 _"So you do know her. Not a big surprise." he say,_ _sarcastic._

 _"You monster.. you want me to kill her Miss Rose too?! What reason you want my father and Miss Rose dead?!" he glared._

 _"Revenge... Their the two people who_ _ruined my life." he explained. "Your father become Summer's familiar right before me and responsible of awakening her powers.. that she stop aging and remain the same forever."_

 _Sliver was horribly shocked, and yet, feels sorry for her._

 _Siber remain silent._

 _His uncle continues.. "As for Summer Rose.. She choose a human over a faunus, who always protect her since the day she was born even though I wasn't chosen her to be my master."_

 _One of the white fang soldier gave Silver a sword that he will need to kill off his assigning targets._

 _"Now you know my reason, Silver. I'll give you one more chance to redeem yourself of the White Fang. You'll have two choices: Kill your father and Summer, or be killed by me for your betrayal."_

 _Silver_ _hesitate whether or not he should obey him of killing the two precious people who raise and be treat as part of a family. Despite of knowing the whole truth of his father's disappearance._

 _"Sliver.. Don't let your uncle get to you. You don't have to listen to want he says "_

 _He turn out and see Summer regain conscious a while she is still retain. She looks calm and look at him with concern eyes._

 _"You knew who I was?" he question her, curiously._

 _"Oh course I do. How can I not know you're my familiar and guardian's son. You remind of me of him when he was in his wolf form, and his heartwarming, and brave personality. I know you will make the right choice because you were so kind to my younger daughter Even if you choose the dark path like him... I will respect your decision and accept my fate." she replied, warming._

 _"Summer..." Siber shed a single tear on his right eye after he was touched by his master's words toward his son._

 _"It's alright Siber.. It's my fault that you end up like this... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have part ways with you after Raven's disappearances and Team STRQ disbanded. If I let you to stay by your side, then you won't be suffering." she apologize him,_ _sincerely._

 _"Summer.. It's was never your fault. I should be the one.. to apologize." he speak, weakly._

 _"Cut the warm and dovey conversation you two! You're distracting my nephew!" he yelled at them._

 _The two stay quiet, but they have their eyes on Silver to make an important decision._

 _"I..I.." say Silver, still hesitating._

 _"Well?" he grows annoyed._

 _"I don't want to kill the the people who raised me and take me in! Their my family and I won't be taking orders from the likes of you!" he shout in determined. He quickly use the sword and cut the ropes that binds Summer so she can reach her weapon to the cut the chains on Siber and quickly carry him to somewhere safe._

 _"YOU BACKSTABBING LITTLE TRAITOR!" he grows extremely angry toward his nephew and punch him in the stomach and throw him at the cliff._

 _"Silver!" say Summer and Siber, in union_

 _As Silver fall at a cliff, he close his eyes and he wonders, what he did was right and save one of the people he cares deeply about rather than becoming a murder like his uncle. He wish he could see Ruby's loving smile again._

 _"Don't give up all hope, kid" say familiar voice._

 _Silver open eyes, where he found himself been carry by someone he unexpect to to see was Ruby and Yang's Uncle, Qrow, just a nick of time to save him from falling. "Mr. Brawen?!"_

 _"Qrow?! How did you find us?" she say, surprised._

 _"I places a tracer on Silver's handkerchief where he wasn't looking before his departure." he explained._

 _"You what?!" he quickly take off his gloves and desperately search underneath his handkerchief until he finds it. The small tracker looks like a small raven bird with it's red eyes, blinking and beep._

 _"I knew something was off.. that's why I was following you around after you left yesterday. At first, I was suspicious whether or not if you were really Siber's son or just a look alike, but now I know you're the real deal when you decide to spare your father and Summer. Man, you really are like your old man, brave, kind, caring and a crybaby."_

 _"Hey! I'm not a crybaby! and neither is my son, Qrow!" said Siber, annoyed._

 _"I know... I was half-kidding. Can you just take a joke." Qrow chuckled._

 _Siber still annoyed at Qrow, but feels a little relieved to see him again._

 _"Qrow.. What are you doing here."_

 _"Oh it's good to see you too. Still hot headed and impatient as ever." say Qrow, sarcastically._

 _"Are you here to stop with my plans?" he asked._

 _"Oh no.. I'm here to stop all of your plans. Especially when you forced your nephew of almost killing one of my former teammates and friend."_

 _"Fine then.. so is that what's going to be. You're always a cool-headed as ever." he glare at Qrow._

 _"Men! capture my nephew and my brother! Make sure you torture them until their last breath!" he commanded his soldiers, and they head toward them ready their swords and guns._

 _Summer protect them with some kind of invisible silver white barrier she projector that no weapon can't be broken from the inside. She manages to knock several soldier and send them flying. She gave Silver and Siber, a relieved smile a while both of them was uncertain and confused what was she doing to do._

 _"Don't worry my barrier will keep you safe until the battle is over." she says, calmly._

 _"Summer.. don't tell me. Are you going to face_ _M_ _ünzen?! Please don't do this! He's not like from before. He's has unbelievable new power that you're unfamiliar with." Siber begged her._

 _Silver was confused of why was his father scared and worried about his uncle. He wonders, 'What did uncle_ _M_ _ünzen_ _did to father after the past three months.'_

 _"I'm sorry, Siber. I have to.. it's my fault he's like this and I'm going to fix this even if it's impossible." Summer determined._

 _Summer uses her presumably semblance to sprout out her aura-like wings from her back and fly fast toward Siberm_ _ünzen a while Qrow is facing the other White Fang members._

 _"Miss Rose.." say Silver, sadden._


	4. Chapter 4: Destiny Reunion

**RWBY SLVR Origin Prologue: Destined Soulmates**

 **Chapter 4: Destiny Reunion**

 _After witness the strength and power that Summer Rose process. He never realizes that the true power of the Silver Eyes-Warriors. He wonders if this will be happening to Ruby when she awakens her hidden power someday. He comes back to his senses as he need to treat his father injuries a while Summer and Qrow takes cares of the White Fang. He takes off his White Fang top and rip it apart with a sword so he can use to change the bloody bandage that was used. He first starts off bandaging up his feet to his back._

" _Son. Don't help me. Save yourself a while you still have a chance."_

" _No. I won't abandon you after the past three months I was try to find you. Even though I have regrets after Mom passing away from incurable disease, I can't not lose you too."_

 _After he finished with that, he starts cutting off his hoodie and patching up his father's bloody cuts arms. Lastly he saves the last fabric what was left of his uniform top. He slowly takes off the bloody bandages from his eyes, revealing a horribly extensive facial scar with his eye permanent shut._

" _Father… what happen to you?!" he says in shocked._

" _It's your uncle...He somehow stole half of my Aura along with my semblance. Since then... I wasn't able to heal property, and I can't transform to my full wolf form anymore." He explains to him._

" _But how?! That's impossible. No Human, Faunus, or even Grimm can do that."_

 _Siber continues. "He use some kind of pure white glove with a red symbol on the back of the hand. When he uses on me, a small red portal comes out from the palm of his hand and a small insect Grimm squirts out a black tar-like substance on me... And you know what happens next. After I lost half of my Aura…I overheard him that he is planning to steal the power of the Silver-Eyes Warriors from Summer."_

" _Oh my god. That's horrible... we got to tell Miss Rose about this."_

" _No. We have to stop_ _Münzen before he can use it on Summer. It's risky, but I know how to destroy the barrier that Summer made."_

 _"But how? Did you destroy a barrier before?" Silver seems confused._

 _"Yes I do, but I can't do it anymore due to my brother stole half of my Aura. I'll teach you, but are you sure? It will take a lot of Aura to pull it off. You may feel exhausted or temporary ill after using it."_

 _"I'm certain." He replied._

* * *

 _As the battle draws near between Summer and her former friend, Münzen, she successfully defeats him without using the full extend of her powers. She appearances changes drastically as she resemble to an pure heart angel glowing in a brilliant silver white with her hair turn feather-like white and her eyes silvery white._ _Münzen appears to be unconscious to the ground._

 _"It's over,_ _Münzen. I'm so sorry I have to result to this." she apologize unconscious previous former friend._

 _She change back to her original form, and turn around as she needs to assist Qrow of fighting the remaining member of the White Fang, after that, get out of here safety with her familiar and Silver as soon as possible._

 _Before she can go.. she felt something hard and hairy of her right side. She looked down and was horrified as she saw blood dripping from her right hip._

 _"That was a pity apologize, Summer.." he said, coldly. He attack her from behind and uses his brother's shape shift ability that he stole to his right arm that resemble to a wolf._

 _"N-No way... but how. You weren't born with same semblance as Silver.. you only inherit your mother's ."_

 _"Took you long enough. I was waiting until your Aura deplete until I can do serious damage on you."_

 _He pull out his transform arm out of Summer with her blood stain on his right arm. Summer collapse to the ground due to blood loss as she can't move. He grinned at her defeat by his hands, his injuries from before heals up quickly leaving only his clothes still torn and dirty. He take out something from his bag, and pull on a long white glove on his left hand with a red symbol_ _on the back of the hand._

 _"N-No.. where did you get that?! Is this how.. you steal some portion of Siber's Aura?!" say Summer, scared._

 _"You could say that, but I'm going to risk it before you died." he replied, coldly._

 _He outstretched out his hand in front of Summer's face._

 _"This is goodbye, my love."_

 _As the_ _a small red portal comes out from the palm of his hand and a small insect Grimm squirts out, unexpectedly Siber save Summer just in time by uses his semblance to transform his legs as fast possible, but the cost of his life as he takes her place as his brother will be taking his remain Aura._

 _"SIBER!" she shout, desperately._

 _After the process was completely, Siber's body become very pale as a corpse and collapse heavy to the ground with his son, Silver, who caught up with him, was in utter shock in despair._

 _"F-Father..." Silver's eyes widen._

 _He angrier toss his weaken brother to the ground hard after take Siber's second half of his Aura. "Damn you brother, you got in a way!" says_ _Münzen_ _, irritated. "Well no matter, now I got the full power of the Helsing heritage semblance." After that, he glove he was wearing, dissolve into nothing._

 _Summer holds Siber's hand gently as she continuing cry over his body as he was dying with Silver by his side."_

 _"Siber.. why?" she questioned him, sadly._

 _"I-It because.. you're my reason for everything I achieved in life, and my beloved family. I.. couldn't risk of losing you, and beside.. I don't have much time to live anyways." said Siber, weakly._

 _"What?!" Summer seems shocked._

 _" It was due to my brother what he stole from me.. my life span has shortened. " he explains to her._

 _"Please.. don't.. go." she beg her, still in tears._

 _"Summer.. I will always love you from the bottom of my heart."_

 _"Siber.. I will always love you too."_

 _"Silver.. my son.. please. have a normal life without any conflicts. I don't want to you to have the.. same fate as me. Please Silver.. tell Qrow, Taiyang, and Raven if you get a chance to met her .. that I'm sorry for the cost I cause them pain, I wish they can forget the past, but to move forward to a new path to the future."_

 _"I will, Father" he sobbing weakly._

 _"That's.. good." Siber dies peacefully with a relieved smile upon his face. Suddenly something that resemble to a black collar with rose design from his neck disintegrated in nothing._

 _Summer breaks down in horribly despair and she shout out her beloved fallen friend. As for Silver, he too his uncontrollable rage toward his Uncle for killing his father. He unknowingly shape shift his right arm into a big wolf arm and charge at him. "I'll kill you!"_

 _However one of his members, Fei block Silver's attack with her sword._

 _"It's time you go night night!"_

 _She punch him in the stomach, hardly. His revert back to normal, and he lost unconscious afterwards._

 _"What?!_

 _"I guess.. I need to retreat for now. Fei we're leaving, you can just toss him over the edge. He's no use to me anymore."_

 _"No.." say Summer, worried._

 _"I will receive the power of the Sliver-Eyes someday.. Then maybe I'll will go after your daughter next since you're dying and has no time left."_

 _Summer glared at him. "You leave.. Ruby out of this!"_

 _He smirked, and leave with Fei. She toss the unconscious Silver off the edge of the cliff and_ _use a smoke bomb that was hidden in her sleeves, and both of them escape._

 _"Sliver!" Summer yelled._

* * *

 _Silver found himself in a dream where is continuing falling leading him into the nothingness part of the world how he views, a mixer of light and dark. He thought he was in a bringer of death after what he had did was unwise to charge at his killer, blindly. He voice a faint voice surrounding him._

 _"Summer please hold on!" say familiar male voice._

 _'Huh? what that Mr. Branwen?' he questioned in his thoughts._

 _"Qrow.. you need to save Silver first.. don't worry about me." say Summer's voice._

 _"No.. I'm going to save both you and bring you to your family alive! You can't just give up!"_

 _"I.. lost so many blood. I can't.. Please take Silver and go.. I can't hold him much longer." she weakly begged him._

 _"But what about Taiyang, and your daughters would say if you.."_

 _"I'm sure Tai will get over this.. Even if it takes him a few years.. Oh Yang too.. I think it would be best to reveals her real mother that we keep for so long. As for Ruby.."_

 _He tried to picture what was going on in the real world, and he clearly saw himself hold on tight by Summer, with using the remaining of her power to temporarily stopped the bleeding a while Qrow holding her hand tightly and tried to pull of them, but they were two heavily for him._

 _'Summer.. Mr. Branwen.' he begun to cry toward them._

 _"Alright.. I save him. After that.. I'll save you last." Summer quickly gave Silver to Qrow, and manage to pull him out with his other arm, gently him down next to him with the few distance of the cliff._

 _"Oh ok.. Now I'll just.."  
_

 _Summer begun to faded in shattering lights and her body turns into a shard of pure silver glass._

 _"Summer.. what are you doing?!" he seems shocked._

 _" This.. my punishment.. Because over misused my powers so much times.. My body finally reached it's limits."_

 _"Please don't go.. "_

 _"Qrow.. will you grant my final request. Please tell Silver that-"_

 _Silver seems to be confused what was she want Mr. Branwen.. but the everything start to faded in all white again, and he can't hear any voices either._

* * *

 _After that.. Qrow suddenly woke up in a unknown room. He found himself cover in bandages on his hands, and wears a someone else pajamas, although it's too big for him._

 _"Ah.. your awake. kid."_

 _"Mr. Branwen?" he seems confused._

 _"Drop the formally.. just call me Qrow."_

 _"But.. is it rude to call you that?" he question him._

 _"Nope.. since you been so nice to my nieces, and my former teammates. It's okay." he casually replied._

 _"Oh ok.." say Silver, awkwardly._

 _"Where am I?"_

 _"You're in my house. I carry you here because this is the safe place that no one in White Fang can find you if you are still alive. You been out for about a few days." he explained to him._

 _"Qrow, what happen after I was out? Is Miss Summer okay?" he asked Qrow._

 _"I'm so sorry.. She's gone." he sadly respond._

 _"No.." he felt his heart dropped, and he clutch in pain tightly awhile he begin to cried. "I'm so sorry.. This is my fault.. I shouldn't have get Ruby, and her family involved."_

 _"It's not your fault, Silver."_

 _"But I... charged at my Uncle blindly after what he did to my father. I'm the one who lead Miss Rose to her death because of my selfishness."_

 _Qrow smack him in the head, slightly strong._

 _"Ow! what was that for?" he yelled at him._

 _"You keep blaming yourself that was never your fault. I thought I can knock some senses to you. It's past now... there no point to grieving what's done is done. Sometimes bad things happen, there no way to past now, learn from your mistake, and keep moving forward."_

 _"Thanks, Qrow." he felt a bit relieved for some reason._

 _"No problem. I did it to Taiyang sometimes when he gets that way." he smirked._

 _"What about Ruby, and her family.. How did they taken?"_

 _Qrow begin sadden after he mention them. "Things didn't go well with Taiyang.. he completely shut down as he doesn't go to work at Signal, he doesn't eat, and he doesn't pay attention to his daughters that they were almost killed by a Grimm."_

 _"Oh no.. what happened to them?!" Silver worried._

 _"Don't worry I save them just a nick of time just before they were killed by them."_

 _"What about Yang? and what did you mean she and Ruby got almost killed?" he asked him._

 _"She didn't take it well neither.. and well, we told Yang the whole truth that Summer wasn't her real mother, and that her real mother went missing after she was born. She desperately want to search for her real mother so she bought Ruby with her because she wasn't her to be alone. If I wasn't here on time... They would be killed on the day." he explains to him._

 _"So what happen to Yang's real mother? "_

 _"That will be another time.. just focus on the current situation. Just focus on what happens after Summer's death." he said, sadden._

 _"And for Ruby?"_

 _"Well.. She's too young to understand at the time, but she didn't take well . Same thing when you depart from us too. But for some reason, she's holding back her emotions."_

 _"Oh I see.. I didn't know she was suffering that much" Silver sadden._

 _"Again, don't worry so much, Silver. She's strong.. I'm sure she doing okay afterward."_

 _"Oh that's right.. I forgot about it. She will overcome some difficult challengers throughout her life.. Especially her strong dreams of becoming of Huntress someday when gets older."_

 _"Silver what do you mean?" Qrow seems confused._

 _"Oh it's nothing.. forget what I said."_

 _"So what are do going to do now after you recover?" Qrow wondered._

 _"I don't know.. my only purpose was searching for my father, but now he's dead.. I don't know what I am doing for the rest of my life. Although I want to stop my Uncle- I mean_ _Münzen for spreading chaos through Remnant._ _" he replied._

 _"Do you want to becoming a Huntsmen, Silver."_

 _"Huntsmen?! You mean protector of mankind and a slayer the creature of Grimm?"_

 _"Yes.. There you can learn how to fight property, create your own weapon, control your semblance, and the most of all, teamwork. Although you probably need to start with a beginner step at Signal, but you have be age 14 to register. Or live a normal life just like your old man said to you, and change your identify and name somewhere outside of Vale where somebody_ _knows you."_

 _'Becoming a Huntsmen or living a normal life.. I never thought of that. I really want to stay by Ruby's side, but I don't want to inference with her future goals. But I don't want to be burden, I want to be strong so I can protect who is dear to me.' say Silver in his thoughts._

 _"It's your choice, kid. You don't have to decide right away. Just wait until you fully recover, and then you can decide your own path. Just gets some rest-"_

 _"I want to become a Huntsmen."_

 _"Huh?!" Qrow dumbstruck at Sliver's sudden decision._

 _"I'm sick of seeing the people I loved die right before eyes protecting me. I don't want to happen to someone like me ever again, which is why it's my turn to protect them. And also.. Qrow will you teach me how to fight." he says, determine._

 _"You got strong will in your soul.. I like it. Alright I'll teach you what I know." he smiled._

 _"Thank you so much." he smiled back at him, warmly._

 _"So are you interesting of learning how to wield a scythe?"_

 _"Not really.. I'm more interesting of wielding gauntlets since I learned to do hand to hand combat from my father."_

 _"Oh you're like Tai's fighting style then.. Well I can't teach you that. " Qrow seems disappointed._

 _"But I am interesting of learning to control my shape shifting semblance since I only awaken mine for three months. Will you teach me that?"_

 _"That I can teach you, kid." he smiled in delight._

 _"Do you want to see Ruby?" he asked._

 _"No, not yet.. I'm not ready to see her after what happen to Miss Rose. I can't face her until I become a worthy Huntsmen for her to protect and cherish for the rest of my life." he decline his offer._

 _"You really like my niece that much. I accept your affection toward her." Qrow is pleased, and yet sadly for unknown reason._ _"Since people in White Fang thinks you're dead.. What name do you want to change?"_

 _"Well I still want to keep my first name since it suit me the best and beside a lot people have the same name as me so it doesn't matter. As for my last name.. I want change it completely so I that I can put my past behind me, and become a new person."_

 _"So what's your new last name you want to be?" he questioned him._

 _"Adoff."_

* * *

After the flashback ends, in the present time, Silver process of facing another Alpha Beowolf. Although he too exhaust to fight back as he used too much of his Aura. He is cover in bruises, and cuts by the Grimm a while the Alpha Beowolf only attain a small scratch and the lose of one arm.

"*huff* I'm not... giving up." he said, out of breath. "I still need to see her again."

Silver attempt to use his semblance again, but unable to since his Aura is nearly depleted. He instead have to use his weapon. "I just I use my Moonlight Fang instead without my speed.."

He charge at the Alpha Beowolf and attempt to cut his armor. but it dodge he's attack. Silver was utter shocked as he realized that this Grimm is stronger than the last Alpha he fought. The Grimm delivers finishing blow with it's other arm and send him to a large rock to the fallen tree.

Silver begun to lose conscious as the Alpha start to approach him slowly. 'Is it really the end for me after all these years I trained, endured, and conquer my fears of not being accept as a former member of White Fang by my team. I make so many new friends I can protect and trust, but now my whole is disband due my best friend is in a coma, and my other teammates have their own path to make a better future for their kingdoms, especially finding a way of cure for him in order wake up.'

He closes his eyes as he about to face death. 'I haven't either tell her my true feeling for her.'

'Ruby, where are you going?!' say unknown voice.

'Ruby?! She's here?!' say Silver, shocked.

'I have too, Jaune. I can't stand of me being helpless of saving someone, I want to help them. ' say, Ruby' s voice, calmly. 'Don't worry mister I'll save you!"

He heard a big slash and suddenly a large crash to the down. He quickly regain conscious to see the Alpha Beowolf's head cut off completely and finally dissolve in the darkness. After that three unknown people come to his aid and check up on him if he's alright.

"Is he alive?" say the short orange hair with green eyes.

"Nora.. He's still alive, just exhausted." say young man with long black hair, slightly annoyed.

"I know that. I was just testing you, Ren." said Nora, gleeful.

"Come on guys be serious, we have an injured guy that needs to be treated right away." he said, serious. "Don't worry uh.. I'm sorry I didn't get your name?"

"It's Silver Adoff."

"You're the Silver Adoff, the leader of Team SLVR and representative of Atlas Academy who won straight three years from previous tournaments?!" Jaune seems shocked and amazed a while his other teammates, Ren and Nora remain uttering confused what was going on.

"Jaune, how is he?" say Ruby's voice.

"He's alright just still exhausted after using too much Aura. But Ruby, you're not going to believe this what we saved."

"Huh? Why can't I not believe what-?" Ruby comes closes to take a good look at the strangler's face she saved. She was surprised and fill with joy for some reason as Ruby felt like she knows him somehow. She can feel her heart all fluttered and warm inside. Suddenly tears overflowing through her eyes as if waking up from a never ending dream.

Silver looked at her face as well, he was full of emotions as what he saw all these years have come true. The small innocent girl he once knew during his childhood now becomes a strong brave young woman, who bares a strong resemble to her late mother. "Ruby Rose.."

To be continued...


End file.
